Dream Direction 2: Can we try again?
by vashappeninmates
Summary: The sequel to my fanfic Dream direction. Bianca and Brooke return 5 years later. will it turn out alright, or will things just be awkward?  One Direction Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Awkward

_5 years later….._

**Brooke's POV**

Bianca and I felt left out during the 5 years they were back in the United States. I finished nursing school and started to work in the pediatric oncology area of the hospital. Bianca got her architecture degree, she graduated number 5 in her class and is currently working as architecture's assistant. We got constant updates from Yasmin, emails pictures. She even gave the big news the Kaylee and Louis are getting hitched, over Skype. Even though we got all the news that happened, we still felt empty. We both moved on from Harry and Niall. Bianca started dating Josh during our first year at the university here. I started Dating this guy named Charlie, but recently broke up with him because he was cheating on me.

Right now we are on our way to England again, after 5 years of not seeing anyone in person it got lonely. We all changed a lot, I think it's because were not immature 18 year olds anymore. I'm almost 23 years old, man I feel old. Seeing Harry again is gonna be awkward since he didn't even come to the house back when I was dating him. I wonder if he moved on also. We're staying in England for a month; we got it Okayed by our employers. I heard the girls moved out of our dinky apartment and into a new flat closer to the center of the city. I wonder if Amanda is still stalking us. These were the thoughts I was having on the plane on the way to London. Bianca was drawing a picture of a potato and I was enjoying the view of the guys butt crack in front of me. Not a pretty sight when u are nauseous from the plane as it is.

The flight attendant spoke in her soft British accent "We are landing in London in 5 minutes. Please buckle up" so I did. The guy in front of me shifted and let out a fart, I plugged my nose, very lovely. Just dandy. The plane started to land and I felt the plane move in a downward motion. I couldn't wait for the plane to land so I could finally see my friends again. Kaylee, Astrid, and Yasmin were picking us up. I couldn't wait to see the hunk of jewelry that was on her finger. She hasn't seen us in 5 years, even though we received videos. We never sent them out.

As we exited the plane I quickly dropped my carry-on bags as I ran to the girls, they have changed, they grew up. But it was for the better. "My word Brooke, look at you" Kaylee said giving me a big hug. "Thanks Kaylee, now show me that chunk if jewelry?" I asked. Kaylee held up her hand, and Mine and Bianca's eyes glowed as we ooed at the ring. "That's massive Kaylee, Lou must have spent a fortune" Bianca said touching the huge 3 carat ring. "Aww shucks. He proposed to me on the eye. It was so cute." Kaylee said with a giggle. "Ok girls let's not keep them waiting lets go and show them the new flat" Yasmin cheered as she grabbed our bags for us.

I was wearing a navy blue polka dot top with white dots, which complemented my jeggings, since I was not gonna wear skinny jeans on a plane. No way José! I had my navy blue peep toe flats on with my curly hair tied in a side ponytail. Bianca was wearing an oversized sweater with hardtail sweatpants and she had her UGG boots on. Her hair was tied into a messy bun on the top of her head. I felt a little over dressed in my clothes.

Yasmin drove the car, I felt like we couldn't stop talking, our conversations felt like we just have been gone for 5 minutes. Instead of 5 years. We Kaylee pulled up into the driveway my mouth dropped. "You guys live here" I heard Bianca yell as we got out of the car. "Yes Bianca we do, it's smaller than it looks" Astrid replied with a smile. The first thing on our agenda when we got into the Flat was to try on our Bridesmaids dresses. The wedding was tomorrow. Kaylee shooed us into a room and all 4 of us came out in these spaghetti strapped dresses that were fitted and had a band at the bottom. They were in the colour peach which complimented our hair colour. "Oh my gosh Kaylee, these dresses are gorgeous. How are we supposed to style our hair?" Bianca asked as she admired herself in the mirror. "Any way you guys want. Just wear white shoes tomorrow. The makeup artist and hair stylist is coming quite early so be prepared." Kaylee said in a grin.

Just then there was a knock on the door, It was Amanda. Amanda walked in and Bianca and our faces were in shock. "Guys Amanda is here for the Bachelorette party" Astrid said, Mine and Bianca's mouth dropped even further. "Dude we missed a lot" I said with the same expression. The doorbell rang a few more times and girls walked in. We definitely missed a lot. You see when we were in America, Bianca and I pretty much stayed with ourselves. We had a few acquaintances but no real friendships. "Welcome Girls! I don't know what Yasmin planned for me. But I'm excited!" Kaylee giggled with excitement. All the Girls shouted "Kaylee show us your dress" in a chant. I was actually pretty interested in what it was. She ran to her room and brought out the bag with her dress in it. She brought it out of the bag and all 10 of our eyes grew bigger. "Oh Kaylee you are gonna look like a princess" One of the girls proclaimed. The dress was a semi mermaid style with a pick up bottom on one of the sides. There were various jewels on the bodice.

I was kinda wondering what Yasmin has planned. Well I soon found out when a limo pulled up and beeped the horn. "I wonder where were going" Kaylee said as we ran out of the house. They played One Direction songs in the limo on the way to the mystery location. Kaylee was talking to this girl, and Kaylee introduced us. "Brooke, Bianca this is my college friend Samantha, she goes by Sam" Kaylee said with a smile. "Hi Sam" we both said in unison. Sam smiled; she dressed a lot differently than us. Most of us wore clothes that covered most of our skin while she wore very little, like she was wearing shorts and a cropped top. It looked cute though, just not my taste.

We got to the mystery location, which was the movie theatre. But as we got closer I noticed something, there was a red carpet in front of it. I could tell from Kaylee's face that she was getting excited. We walked in the movie theatre and were overwhelmed by dancers and singers that were dancing and singing along to "What makes you beautiful". Kaylee was covering her mouth in surprise and I looked over at her and she was whispering to Yasmin "Thank you so much" we walked to the theatre and it was empty. It was closed to the general public, so what could we possibly be watching. All 11 of us gathered into the theatres first row and Kaylee's mom came out, now I was wondering. Since Bianca and I stopped in Massachusetts, was she on our flight? Kaylee began to cry with joy. Her mom yelled "roll the movie" and she sat down next to Kaylee.

The movie was basically a movie of her. It showed her growing up and all the embarrassing family movies and pictures. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Then came the photos of us from 5 years ago, Bianca and I began to tear up. It became emotional, especially the couple photos they showed. We refrained from watching those, but the movie paused and the lights went on. Kaylee's mom walked up "Kaylee I am so happy for you, it's not even your wedding yet and I'm tearing up. I love you Boobearista!" she said giving Kaylee a hug.

The Dancers came back out and began to dance to some backstreet boys' song that I didn't know but Kaylee knew every word too. "Yasmin thank you so much for this party, we better get back to the flat. I'm getting married tomorrow!" She said as we marched out of the theatre.

The other girls went home. In the flat we all had our own room; it felt weird only because usually I share a room. I'll get used to it. I have no idea if I'm ready to see Harry yet.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day to Remember

**Kaylee's POV**

I sat up in my bed; my head was pounding and I felt my heart skip a beat. My nerves were getting to me, I wiped the crusties outta my eyes and I decided to act like Brooke when we were back at the apartment. I ran into Brooke and Bianca's room and began to jump up on their beds. Brooke instantly looked up at me and smiled "You remembered" she said getting up, and throwing a pillow at Bianca's head, they followed me into me into Yasmin and Astrid's room as I began to woke them up, Yasmin looked agitated so I got off of her bed, she looked up "Well aint someone excited" she said. "Oh I have no idea what could possibly be today, hmm what is on June 21st? I totally forgot" I said sarcastically. I heard the doorbell ring and my hair and makeup stylists were here. I had an 11am wedding, so they came super early. Its 5am right now, and I'm ready for the day of my life. The paparazzi got the memo that today was my wedding day I guess because there were about 10 of them out there, and it's just the morning.

Louis insisted that I get more than just one makeup/hair stylist so I got one for each of the girls and I, That way when were are getting ready. None of us are rushed, I'm genius. All the girls got their hair tied half up half down with slight loose curls at the end. I got my Hair done in like a Taylor Swift inspired side bun with loose curls framing my face, all of us got our makeup done basically the same, and we all looked natural.

It was now dress time, I let the girls get dressed first and the stylists agreed to take pictures. They came out in the dresses and I thought I was gonna cry and I haven't even gotten my dress on yet. So we went into my room and they all helped me into my dress. I started to cry. "Thank goodness we still have the stylists, Kaylee you look amazing." Bianca said buttoning the last button. I looked in the mirror and thought to myself "Today I am the princess". The stylist left and I let the photographer in, we went to the backyard to take the scene photos with the bridesmaids. We all had our Ocean blue bouquets, but mine included the peach colour flowers from their dresses. We took a few formal pictures but had too much fun when it came to the crazy photos. Faster than I could say gravy, the limo showed up and it was game time.

We arrived at the church about 10 minutes later. I got into the brides room and I began to get nervous.

All the boys started to walk down the aisle, and soon I was told Louis was waiting for me. All the girls walked down the aisle, and so did Louis' little cousins as our ring bearer and flower girl. I looked at my mom and she gave me a kiss on the forehead as we walked down, I saw the whole church looking at me, but all I could see was Louis.

**Brooke's POV**

I watched the ceremony, wiping tears from my eyes. This got to me because just 5 years ago I could have been Kaylee, in the big white dress getting married to my husband. I looked out and I saw Sam in the front row, she was wearing a really tight red dress, I kinda wasn't surprised. I went back into reality from dreaming and I heard the priest say "Louis, you may now kiss your bride" Louis then planted the cutest kiss on Kaylee and the whole church was in a giant aww, then the priest continued "Everyone I would like you to meet, Mr. and Mrs. Louis Tomlinson" Kaylee and Lou's faces showed that right now they were the happiest people on earth. I stared over to see who I was walking down the aisle with going out of the church. To my luck, I got Harry. I stared down at my hand, at my engagement ring. He was still in my heart. I was so caught in my dream, that Bianca was yelling into my ear to move, I held Harry's hand as we left and all he said was "ouch, what is on your han-" he said is surprise, "Brooke, is that my ring?" he asked with a hopeful glow in his eyes. "Yes Harry it is" I said, I saw Sam in the corner of my eye, coming towards Harry. She went to Harry and gave him a kiss "You looked really cute up there" Sam said to Harry. Harry face was in embarrassment "Oh Brooke, meet Sam. Sam meet Brooke. Sam is my girlfriend" he said in a non-careful way "Well nice to meet you, I am just gonna go find Trinity" I said as I quickly walked away. I noticed this slightly tall girl, around the age of ten, the age Trinity would be. I saw Carla, I waved as I tapped Trinity on the shoulder. She turned around and gave me a weird look "Oh hi, well bye miss" she said to me, I tapped her again "Trinity don't you remember me, I'm Auntie Brookie. You were 5 years old but I thought you would remember" I asked her hoping she would recognized me. I walked over to Carla "Carla, why doesn't Trinity remember me?" I saw Carla daze at the ground. "Brooke, Trinity had a brain injury when she was 6 and couldn't remember anything that happened to her in the previous years" she told me. I was in pure shock. "I Miss Trinity, she was all I would talk about to anyone. It's the most heartbreaking thing when she can't remember me. How could you handle it" Carla looked up "I was the only one she recognized."

"Well Carla, after today. I'm gonna bring back the memories to Trinity." I told her as we nodded.

The reception had started and we were dancing our behinds off. The wedding games began and I was watching Louis take off the garter belt. We couldn't help but laughing, because it was just too funny. Once he got it out with his mouth, he slinged it backwards and Harry caught it. I was kinda surprised, all us single ladies gathered behind Kaylee to try to catch the bouquet. She threw it back and it landed perfectly in my hand. I stared at Harry.

This is not gonna go right, I can feel it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story Behind the Face

**Astrid's POV**

So Kaylee and Lou are on their honeymoon in Alaska right now. The house has been quiet; there hasn't been that much action here. Oh man that sounded dirty. Well Sam has been staying over since her roommates kicked her out of her old flat for being 'disruptive'. So I have no idea.

I walked over to the kitchen to grab some chicken dip to put on my morning bagel. Brooke came out of her hole and grabbed some soy milk. She sat down next to me "Gosh Sam was blaring her music all night, were not 18 anymore. She is really such a skank and slut, I'm just gonna combine that into skut. I bet if someone threw her panties, they would stick to the wall" Brooke said drinking her vanilla flavoured soy milk. "Brooke, stop, stop. I'm trying to keep my underwear dry here" I said in an uncontrollable laughter. "I wonder is Harry likes girls who dress more on the skutty side." Brooke wondered. "No Brooke, stay an innocent nun. I don't wanna see you in 'skut' clothes" I told her giving her a look of smolder. Sam came out of her room she was wearing bootie PJ shorts and a sports bra, Brooke whispered to me "She actually is dressed rather nunnish for today" I couldn't help but giggle at that comment. "Wazzup my Chicas" Sam yelled as if she was in party.

I saw Brooke get up, "Sam I need your fashion help" she asked her. "Oh is this to impress a boy, what's his name. Don't be shy" she asked. I saw Brooke start to mumble "His name is….is…..Larry" she said in a stuttered voice. "Well to impress this boy, you are gonna need some new clothes. Get dressed and lets go to the mall" Sam said in a serious tone.

**Brooke's POV**

I went back into my room to make sure I didn't wake up Bianca I started banging on the walls, just kidding. I tiptoed inside. I put on a tight fitting blue v neck with some baggy grey sweat pants with some grey flat tennis shoes. She gave me a look up and down "Yes we have a lot of work to do" she said as she handed me the keys. We drove to the closet Mall in London and started to shop around. "Ok Brooke, I am taking you to Victoria's Secret" Sam said to me. I gave her the 'no way' face as she dragged me into Victoria's Secret, she picked out a bra and told me to try it on. I did and when I came back I saw a man talking trash to her. "Sir go away, stop talking like that to her" I said in a mean voice. "She isn't a lady, she's a whore" he said as he left the store.

Sam sat down on a couch right outside the store and started to tear up. "Sam, what was that about? Why did he call you those names" I asked rubbing her back trying to let her know everything's ok. She looked up at me "Brooke, I am a stripper; he is one of my regulars. Now before you call me a whore, hear me out." Sam said in a monotone voice. I nodded my head to let her know to continue. "10 years ago when I was 16 I got pregnant. I thought I loved my boyfriend at the time but he was abusive. When I had my daughter Kendall, I gave her to my mum to watch. But I have to pay for everything. My mum lives up in Liverpool though and I don't have the money to go there, I barely have enough to support Kendall. Since I dropped out, I can't find a job. So I went to my last resort. Stipper." She told me with the occasional tear falling from her blue eyes. "Sam you must have been so brave, I will keep this a secret. Don't worry. Now let's go home, I'm not really in the shopping mood anyways." I told her as I gave her a hug.

When we got back to the flat, everyone was up. It was around 5pm. I noticed that Niall was over near Bianca. So I went over to Astrid and Yasmin. They were speaking something in Spanish, but I understood since my major was also in Spanish. "Guys, is Bianca dating Niall again. But she has her boyfriend back home?" I asked them. "Oh silly Brooke, well Bianca's Boyfriend broke up with her before the wedding. Didn't she tell you?" Yasmin told me. I gave the 'that poodle' look "No she didn't, so now Nianca is back together?" I asked. "Yes they are" Astrid told me. Sam looked down at her watch, "oh shit, guys I have to go to…um work. I have no idea when I'll be home. Ok bye" she said running out the door. It hurt a lot knowing what she has been through.

An hour later Liam gets up "Hey Lads, come on we have to go to that pre-signing tonight." He said grabbing his jacket, the boys followed out the door.

**Sam's POV**

"Work it baby" "Show Daddy some love" "Sexy mumma" was just some of what I heard while I was dancing. I was only in a bra and a thong, I felt naked. I would never wear this, but I had to do it for Kendall. She's almost 10 and I want to get her the best birthday gift, so I'm working extra nights and hours. I was dancing and I recognized someone familiar, so since I was still doing my act I had to dance for him. So I went off stage and towards him, I started to grind when I looked up and was startled by Liam "Holy Fudge, Liam. Don't tell anyone" was the first few words that came out of my mouth. "I won't, come into the bathroom for privacy" he told me, as he grabbed my hand and took me into the bathroom. I started to tell liam the story and why I became a stripper, I started to cry. Liam held me in his arms. "It's alright Sam, Kendall should be proud she has a great mum" he told me and I began to bawl. The door opened and it was Harry and Zayn. "Liam, what are you doing to my girlfriend" he said getting into Liam's face. I think Harry had this face because he noticed I was only in my undergarments. I grabbed Zayn's varsity jacket. Harry began to leave in mistrust "Harry I can explain" I said to him. "Leave it for someone else, why couldn't you tell me the truth. You told me you worked in a drug store. Sam I can't take anymore lies. We are through" he said leaving, the door closed with a big bang. I started to cry some more. I called Brooke "Brooke can you pick me up from the club, I need to go home" I asked her, she agreed. In a matter of minutes she was at the club, we drove home and during the car ride, I continued to cry. "Brooke, he broke up with me. Harry broke up with me." I said in between cries. "Sam, were gonna fix this. Tomorrow were going apartment and job hunting…..in Liverpool. I will help you out and take you to see your daughter. Forget about Harry." She told me. I smiled "Brooke thank you, thank you."

**Brooke's POV**

I felt really guilty; I looked down at my ring. I feel like a betrayer.


	4. Chapter 4: Fishy Love

**Sam's POV**

I have been in my bed for the past 3 days, eating ice cream and watching those crappy soap operas they have on the telly during the day time. I was drowning myself in the sound of sad music, trying to take my mind off of everything that was happening. My makeup started out as a clown mask covering my face of sorrows, into having no makeup at all when my tears wiped out the streaks. Brooke told me when she broke up with harry she was a wreck. But my tears weren't for him, we were not meant to be. My tears are for Kendall, and to my embarrassment I got from the group finding out I was a stripper. I just can't get that regular's name out of my head. My mind chants "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny" as if it's a virus that won't go away.

I walk into Brooke's bedroom since she's letting me stay and I'm startled by her. She was opening the door right as I got there. "Sam, how are you feeling? I'm glad you are out of your cave" She said giving me a hug. Astrid was also in the room, they had bags packed. Even mine. Oh gosh, they hated me. They wanted me gone. "Why do you have your bags packed, and mine?" I asked. Brooke and Astrid giggled. "Were taking you on a roadtrip, I had my sister track your mum and daughter. We found them just outside Liverpool" Astrid told me. She turned to Brooke who finished "We also sent out job applications and we got you an apartment. We got you a job at Topshop in Liverpool and your new apartment is 5minutes away" Brooke said. My eyes started to weld up with tears, I couldn't thank them more. "For the biggest surprise, were taking you to meet Kendall" Astrid said. I started to cry, not because I was sad but because I couldn't be happier. "Thank you guys, this means the world to me" I said giving them a group hug. "Lets get this show on the road" Brooke yell. I saw she told Yasmin and Liam something, they gave her a hug. They were a lot like parents, the good kind of parents.

All 3 of us gathered in the Car. Brooke was driving and I was on the left side in the passengers. Astrid sat in the back in the middle. I felt a calming sensation sitting next to them. The drive from London to Liverpool was 3 hours.

We made it half way before Brooke made us stop for food. We went inside this quaint little pizzeria in the middle of a small town named Tamworth. I let Astrid do my makeup in the car because she had gotten bored, it a sense I was a bit scared. But when I walked out of the car and looked in my reflection I looked cute. "Thank you Astrid" I told her. "No problem chica" she told me. Brooke left to use the restroom when the waiter came to take our order. He seemed vaguely familiar. We ordered the pizza hoping Brooke would like the flavor. Brooke came back and the extra spicy, 3 pepper pizza with extra anchovies was here. Brooke gave the weirdest face as she sat down. I think she was expecting a cheese pizza, with maybe some pepperoni. She pointed to the anchovies "Astrid did you sneeze on the pizza?" she asked. Astrid laughed "no Brooke, just eat." Astrid demanded. Astrid and I started to chow down on the delicious pizza.

Brooke gently picked up the wicked small piece of pizza and took a bite outta it. She started to gag on it, but kept a smile as she forced every chew. "Oh guys this is great-" she said as she ran to the trash can to spit it out "You know what, I'm just gonna stop at Mcdonald's" she said as she wiped her mouth. Astrid and I laughed. "Brooke why are you so funny?" I asked her. She glared at me and she sipped her root beer.

We got back into the car and Brooke's stomach sounds like she ate a monster and it wants to get out. It was growling that loud. We pulled up to the drive through and she began to order her meal. When we finally got through Mcdonalds, we were on our way to Liverpool.

We had 5 minutes until we got to my apartment. My new pad, I can't wait to meet my new roommates, I heard their names were Isabella and Imogen.

I saw the complex in the distance, my heart began to race and every breath became a struggle. It was overwhelming. We walked up and I placed my bag down as I knocked on the door. Izzy and Gen greeted me with a hug; I placed my bags down on my bed. "Girls, you don't understand how much this means to me. I get to finally meet my daughter after 10 years without her. Nothing, absolutely nothing could make me happier than I am at this moment" I said as I hugged them once more.

Brooke motioned for us to leave, I checked myself in the mirror. I wanted to make the best first impression on Kendall as possible. How I looked as the moment is how she's gonna think of me forever.

Astrid told me I looked fine and we moved into the car. The house was 2 minutes up the road. Brooke pulled into a neighborhood, I was fairly large. So I began to feel relieved. We pulled into 675 daisy lane.

I could hear the heartbeat in my head as I walked up to the door. I gave the door 3 knocks. I waited a second and I heard a little girl yell "I'll get it Grandmum." I began to tear up, Kendall opened the door and she looked at me, the only thing I could say was "Kendall, Mummy is home to stay" I said as she began to cry, I held her close. I found my rock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

"MUM! Is that you?" Kendall screamed as she moved towards me. "Yes Kendall it's me. It's your Mum" I said giving her a hug. I saw Brooke's and Astrid's eyes, the tears were falling just like mine. But they were sniffling and making it dramatic, all 4 of us laughed. Kendall yelled into the house "Grandmum, its Mum. She's here". I heard my mum mutter something under her breath as she came to the door, as she walked closer I better understood her. "Kendall honey, you know not to talk to strangers…." Her voice trailed off as she saw me "Samantha!" she said, that seemed to be the only thing that she could roll off her tongue. "Samantha, I thought I would never see you again" she said hugging Kendall and I. "Grandmum, you're squishing me" Kendall said as we all started to laugh.

"Come on Sam, you are gonna get cold out here, bring your friends in too" She said acting motherly. "Mum, its 23 degrees outside, I'm not cold. But thank you" I said walking behind Kendall and Brooke and Astrid followed behind me. When we got inside we found a sofa and sat down.

I was wiping the tears that were forming on my face. "So Kendall, what do you like to do?" I asked my daughter clueless. "Oh mum I love to Dance..." she said twirling in a circle, I clapped. "And I like to sing..." she said pretending to be a rock star, "And most of all I love One Direction. I think Liam is the cutest" she said hugging her One Direction dolls that were in the corner.

"Kendall, what if I told you something that I can have Brooke and Astrid do for you." I said kneeling down to her level. I nodded my head at Astrid and Brooke and they seemed to understand what I meant. Kendall's face glowed in question "What mum. TELL ME!" she said shrieking. "Well we kinda know One Direction. Brooke was engaged to Harry back when she was 18, she has the ring too. And Astrid is currently dating Zayn. I also dated Harry" I said knowing that was a mouthful to comprehend. Her mouth dropped down to the center of the earth as I told her. "HARRY STYLES COULD HAVE BEEN MY DAD" is all that came outta her mouth as she singed all around the living room. Brooke spoke up "Well miss Kendall I can take you down to London for a vacation at our apartment."

Nothing could compare to how I felt that very minute when I saw the mirror image of me, so happy that she felt she was on cloud nine. "Kendall what year are you in?" I asked her. "I am in Year 6." She said with a smile. Then she ran over to Brooke and Astrid "Come one, lets pack my bags" she said pulling them along as if she was 5. We all went into her room, and her walls were covered in an assortion of one direction posters, with the occasional Ed Sheeran and Pixie Lott posters.

"Wow Ken, you really love One direction. This is my gift for not being in your life as much as I want too. I just want to let you know that is about to change." I told her with a heartfelt tear running down my face. She ran up to give me a hug "Mum, I'm glad you are back. Now let's pack my bags" she said hugging me back.

For the next hour we were going through clothes and pictures and old memories. The things that I missed out really hurt me. It was for the better though. Her father was abusive and I wasn't emotionally stable. But I am finally able to raise my own daughter.

After 2 hours of packing and storytelling and going through memories, we finally finished. We packed her pink duffel bag with a week worth of essentials. I gathered up enough money from my last gig to give her some spending money. I don't want her to figure out what I really have been doing the 10 years I haven't been in her life.

I gave my mum a hug as we entered the car. I put Kendall in the back next to Astrid and Brooke was driving. She was gonna drop me off first before they went to London. "So Kendall have you ever been to London" Astrid asked her. "No Miss Astrid I haven't." she said in disappointment. "Oh don't worry Kendall; I am not really from London I don't even have the accent. I am from Puerto Rico" she said in a low graceful tone.

I felt a sense of relief when we were traveling to my Liverpool apartment. I knew my daughter was in good hands. But for the first time, I actually felt like a mother. One of the best feelings I could ever experience. You better bet I felt a lot of feelings…a lot. And this one was by far the best.

We pulled into the Apartment drop off, I waved to Ken and she waved back. This is gonna be awkward. I opened the door with my key, and entered. I saw the 2 girls from earlier sitting on the couch watching Britain's next top model. "Hey Girls, I'm Samantha, you can just call me Sam" I said waving. They didn't seem to hear me at first. "Um Hi?" I said going over to the living room area "We're busy ok, Now let us watch" she said in a barky tone. I felt myself jolt back, probably just period hormones I told myself.

I went into my room, kinda disappointed at how my roommates acting towards me. I made my bed and put all my clothes away. I set up my laptop and sat down to relax myself.

I opened my email and the first message in my inbox was from Johnny. All I thought in my head was 'oh fuckin shit' and I knew this wasn't gonna be good.

"Meet me at Liverpool's strip club tomorrow, wear only a trench coat." My heart began to race as I eyed the rest of the email.

"And if you don't do exactly as I say. Kendall might not be around to say 'Hi Mummy' anymore –Johnny"

My heart literally died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brooke's POV**

We were halfway between Liverpool and London when Kendall complained that she needed to use the bathroom. We founded the closest gas station and pulled in.

"Astrid, could you take Kendall inside to use the bathroom?" I asked her. She nodded. Kendall was wearing this dark red plaid button up shirt that buckled at the waist with the bright white shorts and converse. Her medium brunette hair went all the way to the mid of her back. While Astrid was wearing a bright blue tank top with high waisted cut off shorts and gladiator sandals, she looked put together. Unlike me, who paired an oversized grey sweater with bright blue shorts with my black ray-ban glasses and light grey flip flops.

I was bored while waiting in the car so I decided to call Bianca on the mobile, it rang 2 times before she picked up. "Hey Brookie" is what I heard through the other line. "Hey Bianca, we are halfway to London with Kendall. We will be there soon." I told her. "Oh Brooksters, she's gonna be so excited!" Bianca said with excitement in her voice. I sighed, after this week we have to go back to the United States "Hey Bianca, I know this is random, but in 1 week we have to head back home. Is there any way you can find us a job here. I will work any nursing field"

"I will look Brooke, the lads are over. We are gonna have a party when you get here. I think Trinity is coming also. Her mum is still trying to get her to remember her old life." Said Bianca.

"Oh here comes Astrid and Kendall, I will see you guys in 1 hour" I told her, closing the phone. I lifted my feet off the dashboard and put my seatbelt on as Astrid and Kendall entered the car.

"Hey Chicas" I said as I pulled out of the gas station. "Only one more hour" Astrid said with an exciting tone. Kendall I could tell was getting nervous. She wanted this to be, perfect. "Kendall is there something wrong honey?" I asked in a motherly tone. She looked down at her feet and then out at the cars rushing past her face. "No Miss Brooke. It's just I am nervous. What do I say?" she said with doubt in her voice. "Call me Brooke, Kendall. I know for a fact that Liam and his girlfriend Yasmin have something planned very special for you" I said trying to cheer her up with a hint of the secret Yasmin and Liam planned out.

"Really!" she said as she sat up in her seat. "Why don't you draw a picture for Liam, so you gave give it to him when you meet him. It will help you past the time" Astrid said reaching into her purse and pulling out crayons and a notebook. I gave her the 'da fuck' look as she handed Kendall the crayons. "Astrid, why do you have crayons in your purse. You are 23 years old" I asked as a joke. "Oh Brooke, I have to pass time too, what do you think I do. Eat play-doh." She said as she put her iPod in, full of songs I have never heard of.

The hour passed quite quickly as I pulled into the driveway of our Flat. "We are here Kendall" I told her as we got out of the car. She was trembling; we grabbed her suitcases and walked inside. Astrid whispered "you will be fine" as we opened the door.

"Hey Lads and Lassies we are back. And we brought our special guest, Kendall" Astrid yelled. Kaylee came back from her honeymoon and I ran up to give her a hug. I noticed Astrid take Kendall by hand and direct her to the lads who were all sitting on the sofa watching some sort of food game show. I thought to myself 'Niall must have the remote'. The boys in unison introduced themselves to Kendall. She opened her mouth to say something to them, it was very quiet. "You guys, you…" was all that came outta her mouth before Liam got up from where he was sitting with Yasmin to give her a hug. "Well Kendall, are you ready to leave with Yasmin and me. We need to have our secret place" he said kneeling down to Kendall's level.

I watch her nod and walk off with Yasmin and Liam.

I immediately went over to Bianca "So B, did you find us some jobs?" I asked. "Yes, we will get the same pay but where Yasmin works, they are hiring. They have offered us 2 positions" she said. "Why do I have a feeling were working at a sushi factory" I said in denial. "IT'S AT A SUSHI FACOTRY" she said in excitement. "Ok this like exactly happened on an episode of Drake and Josh once. It failed horribly. Ok so where are we working literally?" I asked her. "Ok ok, we are working at a restaurant called 'Derek's Diner'" she said in excitement. "Sounds exciting, So where does Kaylee and Astrid work exactly?" I asked in curiosity. "They have the good job and they work at milkshake city." She said. I turned my head and Kaylee and Astrid were already dressed in their uniforms heading out of the flat with Zayn and Louis.

The room was full of silence as we walked over to see Harry and Niall asleep. Bianca and I nodded our heads as we picked up some pillows from the chairs. '1,2,3' we counted down on our fingers as we got ready to hit them with pillows.

On the stroke of 3 we started to smash them with pillows, they woke up and grabbed pillows and started to fight together. When it ended Niall and Bianca started to kiss. So it became very awkward.

"So how have you been?" Harry asked me trying to break the silence. I wanted to say that I have been in complete misery since breaking up with him but that would make me seem desperate.

We left the room because Bianca and Niall were being complete horn dogs on the couch. So we ended up going inside one of the bedrooms, which happened to be mine and Bianca's shared room.

I looked down at my right hand, quietly feeling the ring that was on my ring finger as we sat down on the bed. Slowly moving my hand towards my neck to feel the necklace that read 'forever' on it, Harry noticed the ring and necklace and his face was in complete shock. "You…..you" he stumbled "You are wearing my ring" he finally said. I began to feel a bout of emotions come on as I nodded my head. "These past 5 years have been complete torture for me. Bianca has had to deal with my depressed self every single day since we left that day. I NEVER stopped loving you, and NEVER will" I said beginning to cry, I noticed he was also tearing up.

"Brooke, I never stopped loving you either. Sam is a family friend I had no attractions to her, the press wanted me to have a girlfriend since it has been 5 years." He said holding me tightly. "Harry, I believe you. I want you to know that I will never leave you like that day 5 years ago" I said holding him tightly. He broke the hug as he took my right hand and slowly slid the diamond ring off my ring finger. I noticed he got up, he began to move into a kneel position. "Brooke, I don't ever want to lose you. Marry me please" he said in a cry of joy. This time it was different, I knew exactly what to answer. "Yes Harry, Yes!" I said as he slid the ring onto my left hand ring finger and lifted me up. I whispered into his ear "Don't ever let me lose you ever again" I said right before we went into a slow kiss, he gently laid me onto the bed as the kiss began to become more serious. He slowly moved from my lips to my neck. I lifted under his Ramones shirt and took it off exposing his abs. He did the same exposing my blue bra. We kissed some more then I heard some footsteps walk and open the door; Niall had walked in looking for Bianca's purse. His face was in complete horror "Well this is awkward" as he slowly inched towards the door and then ran.

Harry and I began to laugh uncontrollably as put on my shirt. "We should wait anyways" I whispered into his ear. He left his shirt off as we walked into the living room. I noticed that Niall and Bianca could not stop laughing, Bianca begins to say while choking on her chips "See this is what I miss during an episode of Cake Boss". "Wait, what exactly did I miss?" she asked seriously this time. Harry gripped my right hand tightly as I lifted up my left, showing Bianca my ring.

"Ohhhh we got Mrs. Styles in the Hizz-house" she said giving me a hug and telling me quietly "You finally got found your true love"


End file.
